


Smile

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Implied Depressed Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Is A Sharpshooter, Lance Loves Keith Okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: He’ll do anything to make Keith happy.





	Smile

“I want it,” Keith says suddenly, eyes fixated on a claw machine.

He looks surprised as Lance feels when he says it, face immediately bursting into a bright red as he looks away, lip caught between his teeth.

”Hey, hey,” Lance says, smiling. He’ll give Keith the world if he asks for it. He cups Keith’s burning cheeks with his hands, gently pecking him. Keith looks up, “don’t be ashamed. What do you want?”

”...the lion,” Keith mumbles, eyes downcast.

Lance’s heart cracks a little bit.

”Okay!” He grins, taking Keith’s hand in his and pulling him towards the claw machine he was previously staring at. Keith is lucky Lance is always carrying change, “which one?”

Keith looks away again, hugging his stomach with one arm and holding Lance’s with the other. His grip tightens, but Lance doesn’t mind; would never mind, “...the red one?”

Lance sticks his tongue out as he digs into his pocket, pulling out a few quarters. He eyes the red lion, in the far corner, buried underneath a blue lion and a purple cat, “you got it,” Lance says through a grin, inserting the coins and starting up the machine.

”...Thanks,” he says, and Lance swears he can feel Keith’s smile, hidden underneath the too large sweater that he had stolen from him.

It takes Lance a minute to lock into the lion, avoiding the other ones while he’s at it. His first try is successful, and he hears Keith’s sharp intake as he lightly slaps Lance’s back with what Lance can assume is joy.

He’ll do anything to make Keith happy; do anything to see that gorgeous smile that are rare these days.

 


End file.
